Through the Darkness
by HakunaMatablah
Summary: (Renamed) What if Annabeth fell into Tartarus alone? She is forced to walk the same hell monsters are banished to. The fates have sealed her death. She is at a place where the gods do not dare enter. There is no hope for her return. This all changes when Chaos decides to pay Annabeth a visit. (AU) RATED M
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. DON'T SUE.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

It's been two years since The Giant War ended. Gaea has been defeated and both camps have been saved. The Greeks and Romans have finally put aside their differences and now stand side by side. Frank's life is no longer connected to a piece of wood. Hazel's gems are now curse free. Calypso is free from Ogygia and is reunited with Leo. Jason is now a permanent camper at Camp Half-Blood. Piper's father finally acknowledges her and spends time with her. All courtesy of the gods as a gift for saving the world. Everyone should be happy. The skies should be cloudless with endless amounts of sunshine. That wasn't the case for Percy Jackson. He never got his happily ever after.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Percy, let me go" she croaked. "You can't pull me up."_

_His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless._

_"Never," he said. _

_Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome._

_"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." _

Annabeth knew that without Percy, the others would not win the war. She could not let him suffer from the penance of her mistakes. She would have to say goodbye to Percy. She looked down at the bottomless pit that would be her new home. Stories of Tartarus swirled in her mind; It is said to be impossible to survive. Her hubris clouded her mind as she look up at Percy.

_"Percy," He glanced down at her._

_"Promise me something," Annabeth said as tears streaked her cheeks._

_"Anything," Percy replied without hesitation._

_"Win the war. Don't let that bitch destroy everything that is good." Even hanging on for dear life, he manages to smile._

She drops her free hand down. Carefully, she lifts her leg up toward her hovering hand. With nimble fingers, a splinter is plucked from her splint. Percy is oblivious as to what she is about to do. His focus on the impossible task gives Annabeth the advantage she needs.

_"I love you." She wants those to be her last words._

The second the words left her lips, she jams the splinter into his hand. She feels it tearing into flesh and veins. The move so sudden, his muscles convulse, causing the grip on her wrist to falter. _I'm sorry Percy. _She jerks her wrist out of his grasp, sealing her fate. She knew his screams of agony were not from the splinter. She choked back a sob as she fell into the dark abyss. Alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: LET'S JUST PRETEND THAT THE HOUSE OF HADES AND THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS HASWILL NOT HAPPEN. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_Saudade (Portuguese)_

_A feeling of longing for someone you love. It often carries a repressed knowledge that he or she may never return._

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV<strong>

_"ANNABETH!" I shout as I see her body falling into Tartarus. I try to jump in after her but my body doesn't respond. I can't feel anything. My limbs and brain are numb. She's gone and I couldn't do anything to stop it._

_My heart has stopped. _

_My heart has shattered._

_My heart is incomplete._

_Without you..._

_I feel someone come over to the edge and pull me out. As soon as my feet touched the floorboards of the Argo II, I collapsed onto the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs, pulling them into my chest. Everyone circled around me and engulfed me into a group hug. Everyone was just as devastated as I was. Annabeth was like their big sister. _

_I started thinking about every moment I spent with Annabeth. _

_Every quest, every spar, every conversation. _

_The way she called me Seaweed Brain whenever I did something stupid._

_The way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about Architecture. _

_Her curly blonde hair that smells like lemons and shines like a million drachmas._

_Her intimidating stormy grey eyes that make my heart stop whenever she looked at me._

_The way her hands felt perfect intertwined with mine._

_She was my everything._

_She helped me when I first came to camp._

_She went with me on quests._

_She was my anchor when I took a dip in Styx. _

_She took a knife for me during the Titan War. _

_She was the only thing I remembered when Hera took my memory. _

_She was my lifeline just like Frank's stick._

_I saw a future with her in New Rome. We could have gone to college, gotten married, had kids, and grown old together. _

_Now that's all gone._

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

That was two weeks ago. Ever since then, the other six of the prophecy have been fighting hard to defeat Gaea. They swore on the River Styx to put her to sleep for Annabeth. In the end, the heroes won. Leo, Percy, and Jason unleashed their rage on Gaea. It was their revenge for sending Annabeth to Tartarus. Percy fought the hardest without a doubt. He put everything into that battle. His grief, anger, longing, and love for Annabeth.

They were now heading back to Camp Half-Blood celebrate their victory. No one was in the mood to celebrate. The Argo II was unusually quiet. Not even the sound of gears and clicks Fetus usually made. The only hint of sound came from one of the bedrooms on the ship. Behind the locked door, was the sound hysterical crying. The continuous sobbing of a broken young man. His body rocked back and forth, his arms wrapped around himself as if removing them would be his undoing. In his hands, he held an object that seemed worthless, but to him, it was worth more than his own life.

It was a Yankees cap.

It brought back memories of a girl.

A girl with curly blonde hair and mesmerizing grey eyes

Her name was like the Siren's song to his ears.

Annabeth.

Just the thought of her name made him start sobbing again. The sound that he produced resembled a puppy whimpering.

A knock came at the door.

"Percy..." Piper whispered as if speaking any louder would depress him even further.

He lifted his head towards the door and sniffled.

"We're near Camp Half-Blood. Leo said we're landing in 15," Piper said

"Okay..." replied Percy. His voice was so soft, so broken. It was worse than his heart-wrenching sobs in Piper's opinion.

She hesitated before speaking again. "Percy, I know this is hard for you. Trust me it isn't any better on this side of the door. Just know that we are all here for you and we won't be going anywhere." And with that she left him with his thoughts.

He let out one final sob for the lost of his girlfriend. His chest was rising and falling with every breathe he took. He could feel his hot tears streaming down his cheeks and into his mouth. He could not let the camps see him like this. He should be happy and cheerful. He knew Annabeth would have wanted him like that.

He got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and flinched. He look like Hades himself. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hair was more disheveled than usual. His lips were dry and cracked while his face was pale. He splashed some water on his face, instantly re-energizing him. _No more tears _he thought to himself as he opened his door for the first time in days. _For Annabeth._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. MY HEART BROKE WHEN I WROTE THAT. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**ANNABETH POV**

Minutes. Hours. Days. Months. Years.

I don't know how long I have been falling. All I know is that I'm in Tartarus with no escape. I replay everything in my mind. Hating the grief and pain that washed over me.

I will never forget the look on Percy's face when he saw me fall. His eyes were dead. They were dull green instead of their usual bright sea green. His handsome face was streaked with tears. I can still hear his pleas ringing in my ears. They were worse than the ones from Cocytus - the River of Lamentation, made of pure misery. Tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

Wind whistled past me. The air grew hotter and drier the further I fell. Suddenly, I start to see an eerie glow start to form underneath me. I start hyperventilating. The realization of Tartarus finally settled in my brain and hit me like a ton of bricks. I was going to die from impact. I start thinking of happier times.

When Luke and Thalia found me and welcomed me into their family.

Becoming Leader of Cabin 6.

Meeting Percy.

Becoming best friends with him and going on quests.

Kissing him on Mount St. Helens.

Winning the war with Percy by my side.

Our underwater kiss on his 16th birthday.

Finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Finding Percy at Camp Jupiter and judo flipping him over my shoulder.

Our night together in the stables.

I smile to myself as the light grows brighter and brighter. The last happy thoughts I'll have in maybe forever.

The whistling of the air became a roar. The air became sweltering hot and smelled like rotten eggs. The darkness started to fade as I saw the scenery change. An empty cavern was below me. I grabbed my dagger from my waistband and prepared myself. Who knows what kind of monsters I am going to encounter.

I brace myself for the rough landing. I bend my knees to prepare myself for a tuck and roll. As soon as my feet touch solid ground, I quickly brought my head forward and rolled under my my legs. My arms took most of the damage.

I took in my surroundings. The sky was black with blood-red clouds lining the horizon. The cavern was made of jagged rocks. Bones littered the floor, making a gruesome crunching sound every step I took. The air was so putrid, it became a struggle to breathe. I heard the sound of growling and snarling everywhere.

Eventually, I collapsed onto the cold stone floor. My body was exhausted from falling. I knew it wasn't safe to take a nap, but I had a gut feeling that I wan't going to get another anytime soon. I fell asleep thinking about a certain someone with sea green eyes and messy raven hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING, IT WAS MORE OF A FILLER. I'M MOSTLY GOING TO WRITE IN PERCYANNABETH POV.**


	4. Chapter 3

**PERCY POV**

I feel like part of me has been ripped away from my body. I know demigods die young, but I never thought it would happen to Annabeth. She was so strong, it came to a shock to everyone.

Guilt instantly filled my chest. This is my fault. If only I was strong enough to lift the both of us, then no one would be grieving. Memories of Annabeth flooded into my mind as I walked through the corridors of the Argo II.

Her stormy grey eyes.

Her laugh.

Her blonde curls.

I just want to curl up into a ball and drown my sorrow in tears. What's the point of living if Annabeth isn't there with me? I thought we would have forever, but then again, when am I ever right? When she let go of my hand, my entire world collapsed. Unable to stand without her support. I will never be able to hold her in my arms again. To kiss her. To comfort her whenever she's hurt or scared. To whisper sweet nothings into her ears. I will never be able to propose to her and someday start a family. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on that quest alone. I should have tried to convince her to let me go with her. My whole life has just been obliterated. Destroyed. Because of a gods damn quest.

I push those thoughts out of my mind. She wouldn't want me like this. To be wallowing in my pity. She would want me to put a smile on my face and cheer everyone up. I took a deep breath and walked up to the deck.

I saw the entire crew looking down from the railing. These people are my family and I am never going to let any of them slip away from me. Not like Annabeth. I made of oath to myself. To protect each and everyone of them, no matter the cost. Thunder rumbled above me. I walked up to the railing and leaned against it. They all turned to me and shot me sympathetic glances. I didn't want their pity. I only want Annabeth.

"Hey Perce," said Jason.

"Hey," I replied in dull, monotone voice.

"How are you feeling?" asked Piper in attempt to cheer me up."

How am I feeling? I feel like digging a hole and dying in it.

"I've been better," I said in the same emotionless tone.

Everyone formed a circle around me and embraced me in a tight hug. We all stood there in comfortable silence, appreciating the fact that it's over. Gaia's gone. We succeeded and we're alive.

"Guys, I hate to to ruin the moment, but we're above Camp Half-Blood now." said Leo.

They all turned to me. I gave them a small nod, reassuring them that I'm fine. Jason wrapped his arm around Piper's shoulder and went over the the gangplank. Frank and Hazel followed them with their hands intertwined. Everyone had their other half besides me and L-, I mean Leo and I. I guess I did learn something from Annabeth's teaching. What I would give to go back to those days.

I followed everyone down. Camp-Half Blood looked the same, apart from the giant Parthenos standing next to Thalia's Pine. I saw both camps at the bottom of the ship shouting cheers of rejoice for the return of their heroes. Romans and Greeks had their arms around each other, laughing and smiling. I guess Reyna and Nico made it back in time. Everyone looked happy, not a single care in the world. Little did they know that it was all about to come crashing down.

Everyone swarmed around us, giving us pats on our backs, bro-hugs, and the occasional kisses on the cheek (cough Aphrodite Cabin cough) A lot of congratulations were exchanged. But Malcolm was the first to notice the absence of one in our crew.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" asked Malcolm with eyes full of concern.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DREAD WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO MUCH EMOTION. I FEEL IT<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**PERCY POV**

_"Hey, where's Annabeth?" asked Malcolm with eyes full of concern._

Everyone turned their heads towards me with expecting eyes. Murmurs of agreement floated through the air. I couldn't reply. I couldn't meet the eyes of the Athena Cabin, their eyes brought back too many memories of her. I buried my head in Hazel's shoulder. Piper and Hazel started rubbing my back and whispered comforting words into my ears. I could feel everyone's gaze pierce through my brain.

"Where. Is. Annabeth." Malcolm demanded. I felt a dam inside me break. Tears came rushing down my face and onto Hazel's shirt. Luckily, Jason answered for me.

"When we found Annabeth, she was in Arachne's Lair." Every cabin member from Cabin 6 gasped. "She defeated her by making Arachne weave her own trap. She fell over the edge of the pit into Tartarus. Annabeth told us to secure the Parthenos because the thread was not stable. So Leo, Frank, and I went over to the statue and started tying ropes around it. Suddenly Hazel started screaming for us the cut Annabeth's ankle. We didn't know what it meant until it was too late. Annabeth was dragged over to the edge by Arachne. Percy quickly grabbed her wrist and held onto a ledge." Jason looked to me, his eyes pleading me to finish the story.

The air was tense. Everyone's carefree mood was now replaced with grief. They knew what happened next, but were too scared to admit it to themselves. The Athena Cabin were hugging each other tightly. They only audible sound were their heartbroken sobs and sniffing.

I finally regained my posture and looked up from Hazel's shoulder. I took a deep and began telling them the story from then onwards.

"She told me to let go." I croaked. The memory of it still replaying in my head over and over again. "I told her that if she was going, then I was coming with her. I already let go of her once, and I never planned on doing it ever again. I was wrong, like always."

I felt my walls come crumbling down. I couldn't be brave. I couldn't be strong. I couldn't be the hero.

"She jabbed my hand with a splinter. My grip loosened and s-she...I let go. _I killed her." _

Everyone was crying. The Greeks shed tears for the loss of a family member. The Romans, stoic as ever, held a moment of silence. I couldn't stand the glances of sympathy everyone kept shooting me. It made me feel worse about myself. It made me want to go to Ares and ask him to show me no mercy.

I broke free from Hazel and Piper's grasp and ran back onto the ship. I ran down the stairs into the stables. I broke down. Nothing is fine, I can't pretend. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pulled them into my chest. I remember the night Annabeth and I slept down her together.

**FLASHBACK (THIRD PERSON POV)**

_She couldn't help it. She laughed. "You know why I like it here?" She said suddenly. "It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?"_

_"The zoo truck," Percy said finally. "The one we took to Las Vegas." Annabeth was so happy Percy got it right that she smiled. This seemed to encourage him. "That was so long ago. We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt," Annabeth sensed some remaining bitterness there. "trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals," he continued. "How can you be nostalgic about that?"_

_"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me." Annabeth smiled at the memory. She wondered if she had known all of what becoming friends with Percy would lead to, what she would have done. "I told you about my family, and..." Annabeth fidgeted with her necklace. All of her beads, her dad's college ring, and beautiful, red coral pendant Percy had gotten her shortly after they had started dating. She'd been so happy at his thoughtfulness when he gave it to her. Annabeth's hands moved to the clay beads. The past four beads each marked with something that Percy, and her, were connected in, in some way shape or form. Especially the first one, a simple trident, symbolizing, at that time, the coming of the first son of Poseidon in a long time._

_"And," Annabeth continued, "it reminds me how long we've known each other. We were twelve, Percy. Can you believe that?"_

_"No, he admitted. "So…you knew you liked me from that moment?"_

_She smirked. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then—"_

_"Okay, fine."_

_She leaned in and kissed him: a good, proper kiss without anyone watching—no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperons._

_She pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."_

* * *

><p>"I miss you too, Wise Girl." I wish I could wrap my arms around her and protect her from danger. So she would never be able to leave me again. I miss the way she fit perfectly into my side. The way she made my brain go numb whenever she kissed me.<p>

Growing up, I felt incomplete, like a part of me was missing. Now I know that the missing part was in Annabeth. She was my other half. We were always together even before we were became a couple. Whenever someone called for me or Annabeth, you would get the both of us. We were a package deal, can't get one without the other.

I remember everyone teasing us when we denied being boyfriend and girlfriend. I wasted so much time. I should have just grew a pair and told her my feelings after the Labyrinth. We could have been together for a two years. Add that to my What If's list.

I spent the rest of the night in the stables. Luckily, no one came to find me. I just wanted to be alone. Lost in my own thoughts. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep thinking about a certain someone with stormy grey eyes and honey blonde curls.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BABY PLEASE DON'T GO. IF I WAKE UP TOMORROW WILL YOU STILL BE HERE. POOR PERCY. T.T<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**ANNABETH POV**

My head is throbbing from the toxic fumes. My arms are about to fall off. My legs are sore from running. And I'm pretty sure I dropped a lung 5 miles back.

Monsters have been attacking me non-stop. They keep mumbling something about Gaea and revenge. I don't think I have enough stamina to keep up with them. I try to think of everything I've heard about Tartarus. Then it hits me.

_Phlegethon_. The River of Fire.

It flows from Hades's realm down into Tartarus. The river is used to punish the wicked. But, according to some legends, it is called the River of Healing. It keep the wicked in one piece so they can endure the torments of the Fields of Punishment. I think it might be the Underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar.

A perky voice knocks me out of my reverie. "Well, well, well, if it isn't blondie."

_'Dears gods, not her again. She has that arrogant attitude that makes me want to stab her on sight.' _I thought to myself.

"Long time no see, Kelli. Have you enjoyed your time in Tartarus?" I replied cooly.

"Where's that handsome boyfriend of yours? Did he get tired of you already? I bet he's locking lips with the red head." Kellie said smugly.

_'Oh no she didn't. Someone better hold me back because all Hades 'bout to break lose.'_

"Are you trying to get killed? You do remember how well that ended in the Labyrinth." I will never forget how fast she could move with those mis-matched legs. If I didn't stab her in the back, she would have eaten Percy's face. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm here?"

"Not really. I just want to kill you. I have been planning by revenge for years now. I was going to kill you in the Mortal world, but since you're here." She whistled and suddenly I was surrounded by four other _empousai._

I have to admit, I am impressed with the ambush. But also confused when she implied returning to the mortal world. When I fell into Tartarus, the doors closed forever. **(I know the doors have to be closed from both sides. This is my version of the story, so just go with it)**

"What do you mean "in the mortal world?" How are you planning on getting back?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

She rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "Duh, the Doors of Death."

I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it, tears started to form in my eyes. After a couple of minutes, I finally calmed down. "Are you being serious right now? I cannot believe you honesty think there's a way out of this hellhole." I said in amusement.

"What is she talking about Kelli? Are you or are you not leading us to the doors?" one of the _empousai_ asked.

"Hold up. You all trust her to lead you there. The last time she was in the mortal world, Kelli was left in charge of keeping my friend Luke Castellan faithful to Kronos. In the end, Luke rejected him. He gave his life to expel Kronos. The Titans lost because Kellie _failed. _Now Kelli wants to lead you to another disaster."

"Enough!" Kelli's finger nails grew into into talons. She glared at me as if imagining me sliced into small pieces. I prepared myself for battle. I haven't forgotten about what she said about Percy and Rachel. If I had imaginary heels and earrings on, I would be taking them off right now 'cuz shit was about to go down.

"The girl lies! So what if the Titans lost. That was part of Gaea's plan." Kelli looked around, daring anyone to say otherwise. Satisfied with the silence, she continued. "Do you know what it's like to slowly re-form while fully conscious, Annabeth Chase? For months, I had to endure searing pain. Finally, after what felt like eternity, I was able to claw my way out of the darkness and back towards the light."

I looked at her incredulously. Is she seriously blaming me for her death? She should have thought about the consequences before attacking us. It's not my fault, I was provoked.

"I wonder what happens when a demi-god is killed in Tartarus. Let's find out shall we." Kelli unsheathed her fangs and pounced on me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I KNOW I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME, BUT NOW I'M BACK. THANKS FOR READS, I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**ANNABETH POV**

Pain flared up from my ankle. When Kelli lunged, the impact sent us both to the ground. I was thrashing underneath her, trying to dodge her sharp claws and fangs. She had my arms and legs pinned down, making me unable to knock her off. From the corners of my eyes, I saw the other _empousai _advancing towards me. They all had murderous looks in their eyes.

I tried thinking of a plan, my mother is the goddess of war strategies, this can't be that difficult. I took in my surroundings, trying to use them to my advantage. I saw a cliff to my right, it was about 20 feet away. The plan started coming together in my mind. I just had to wait for the right moment.

Kelli was ruthless, she was holding nothing back. Her nails pierced into my arms, drawing blood. She kept trying to rip my head off with her fangs. When she finally came close enough to my head, I hit my forehead against hers. I heard a crack and felt blood drip down my face.

I hit her head so hard, she released her grip on me and fell backwards. This was the perfect moment. I quickly got up, wincing from the pain of my ankle and head. I tightened the grip on my dagger and charged left.

My body went into auto-pilot. _Stab. Duck. Roll. Slash. Dodge. _I was soon panting for air. It was bad enough to breathe toxic air, now it felt like someone was choking me. I had three left and they were persistent. My main focus was to kill the other two, in attempt to single Kelli out. One bit my arm and the other jumped on my back. I gasped when it sunk its fangs into my shoulder. I stabbed the one on my arm. It turned into gold dust in seconds.

I tried shaking off the other. It still had a hold on my shoulder, causing blood to run down my back. I used the hilt of my dagger to hit her head. It retracted from my shoulder, giving me a chance to attack. I grabbed its arm and flipped it over me. It slammed into the ground with a satisfying thud. I pinned it down the exact way Kelli did and drove my dagger through its chest. Like the other, it turned to gold dust.

"Finally, it's just you and me Kelli. If you give up now, I might go easy on you." I said trying to bait her.

"Never. Bring it on blondie. I've been waiting years for a rematch." We circled each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"Remember Luke, the one Kronos possessed." Step One: Get her riled up. I saw her freeze at the mention of his name. That got her attention.

"What about him?" She said with venom. She took the bait and now I had to reel her in.

"He never liked you. I saw how you threw yourself at him. How pathetic. He would never go for a girl like you." I smirked at her. I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Listen here, you trash. I am going to make your death slow and painful. Better make you last words count." She kept pushing me back towards the cliff. Step Two: Make her think she has the advantage.

"The truth was, he was in love with me the entire time." I had to stretch the truth, it was the only way to seal her death. I saw a flame grow in her eyes. She growled and sprinted towards me. At this point, I was a foot away from falling off the cliff. Step Three: Finish her. Just a little closer: 7 feet. 4 feet. 2 feet. NOW!

I quickly side stepped. I saw her eyes grow wide. She tried to slow down, but it was too late. She fell off the cliff screaming curses at me while her arms were flaring in the air. All too soon, it stopped. The only sound heard were my labored breaths. I looked down from the cliff and gasped. Below me lay hundreds of stalagmites. I guess she was speared to death by one of them. Luck is on my side after all.

I backed away from the cliff and looked for a place to rest. I don't know what to do. Should I just give up and let the monsters kill me? Or do I keep fighting in hope that I will find a way to escape? I thought about those two questions as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY I WAS GONE FOR A MONTH. SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY. NEXT WEEK IS SPRING BREAK, SO I WILL BE POSTING THE ENTIRE TIME. THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING, IT MEANS A LOT. NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**PERCY POV**

We were summoned to Olympus today. The gods wanted to reward us for saving the world. The Six, Nico, and Reyna were all here. I don't know how we got here. I can't remember anything that happened since...you know. It's all been a blur of hysterical crying and hugs. Thanks gods for Piper and Hazel, without them, I wouldn't have made it out of my cabin.

The elevator ride was silent. I could feel everyone's tension. The music was still terrible after all these years. Finally, the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened, revealing half finished temples and statues. It all screamed Annabeth. I could feel wetness gather at the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away, today is a happy day. They deserve this.

We stopped in front of two massive double doors. I could see uncertainty in their eyes.

"Relax guys. It's going to be fine." I tried cheering them up. Everyone was shocked to hear me speak after what felt like forever. I took a deep breathe and pushed the doors open. Sitting on their thrones, were the gods. They all had white chitons on so I'm guessing they're Greek right now.

"Welcome Heroes of Olympus. We thank you all for your contribution towards defeating Gaia." said Zeus. I looked around the room. I was met with sympathetic stares from everyone. When my eyes met Athena's, I gasped. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying. I have never seen her cry, let alone show emotion. Her eyes quickly turned into a glare. It was so fierce, I actually hid behind Jason.

"As thanks, we decided to give you all a gift. Wish it and it will be yours, so long as it is in our power " Zeus continued.

"Piper McLean." Aphrodite said proudly. She bowed to Zeus and knelt at her mother's feet.

"I'm not a fan of formalities, please stand." Piper stood uneasily.

"What would you like? A make over. New clothes. A car..." Aphrodite kept rambling about things when Piper put a hand up, stopping her.

"Actually, I want something for my dad." Piper said in a small voice. Aphrodite raised a perfect eyebrow at her, urging her to go on. "I want him to be happy. To fall in love with someone who loves him for _him_, not famous actor Tristan McLean."

"I can't force him to love someone. It comes naturally." Aphrodite stated.

"He misses you, a lot. There's this sadness in his eyes whenever he talks about you." I could see Aphrodite get hit with a wave of nostalgia. "I just want him to feel loved and appreciated." Piper finished with a sad smile.

"I'll do what I can." Aphrodite wiped a tear from her eye. Piper stood up and bowed to all the gods. She returned to Jason's side. He wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

"Leo Valdez." said Hephaestus. He went to kneel at his father's feet. "Something in particular you want?"

"You see, there's this girl..." Leo smiled sheepishly at his father.

"I do believe this is Aphrodite's forte." Hephaestus turning to look at his wife.

"Her name is Calypso. As in the Titan." I could see the gods tense at her name. "When I was blasted off the Argo II, I landed on Ogygia. At first she hated me and I hated her. But then we got to know each other. Needless to say, she fell for my charms." I saw Leo smirk while Piper and Jason rolled their eyes.

"When the raft arrived, she kissed me goodbye. I swore on the River Styx to come back for her." Leo finished.

"What do you want?" Hephaestus said getting impatient.

"I want you to take me to Ogygia. So that I can free her from the prison you all exiled her to." Leo said boldly. The gods started to talk among themselves. A lot of nodding and hand gestures were exchanged.

"I also happen to know you all promised to pardon Calypso and other peaceful Titans after the last war." The gods turned towards Leo, giving him a look that said "excuse me." Not a wise move Leo, seeing as how you could be vaporized at any second.

Aphrodite was the first to break the tension. "Well, I am all for it. It's love. You can't deny a boy that, can you?" She shot everyone a glare, daring anyone to say otherwise.

"It's been three thousand years. I suppose it's time to let bygones by bygones. All in favor?" asked Hephaestus. Surprisingly, no one opposed.

"Then it's settled, I will take you to Ogygia." Leo was so happy, he hugged his dad's leg.

"Um...my bad." Leo backed away awkwardly, but not before bowing to the gods.

"Nico di Angelo." said Hades. I swear I saw Hades smile. Following routine, Nico kneeled at his father's feet.

"You've made me proud, son. It would be my honor to grant you a gift." Hades said proudly.

"Can I spend less time in the Underworld? I would like to enjoy my time at both camps with my sister and friends." said Nico hopefully.

"Is that all?" Hades said a little hesitant.

"Can you make Persephone stop using me as her personal servant? I know she's my step mom and all, but it's not my fault she's down there." Nico said trying to avoid Demeter's glare.

"I'll speak to her. Rise my son." Nico got up and stood at his father's side.

"I would like to thank Nico and Reyna for returning my Parthenos. It was not easy transporting it from Rome to New York." said Athena. I'm glad those are the first words I hear from her, as opposed to curses directed towards me. Reyna and Nico bow respectfully at her.

"Percy Jackson." My father bellows. I bowed to Zeus and knelt at Athena's feet, surprising everyone in the Throne Room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME. <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**PERCY POV**

I knelt at the bottom of Athena's throne. My head hung low, eyes trained to the ground, arms limp against my side. I could feel everyone focused on me, their bodies tense and rigid. Slowly, I raised my head up to meet the cold, harsh glare of Athena.

"Have you come to beg for mercy?" she spat angrily at me. I could feel her aura of power sending shivers down my spine.

"I came to apologize. I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I have to do this." I could see sorrow and grief in her eyes. It's a look I know very well because I see it every time I look in the mirror.

"I failed Annabeth. I condemned her to hell. Not because I couldn't save her, it's because I didn't. I had a choice, to dive in after her and close the doors together. But I froze, I left her to die." My breathing became harsher. Every word I said was like a knife in my chest.

"I don't deserve to be a hero. A hero is someone people look up to, an admiral person who has done noble deeds. What hero am I? I couldn't even save the one I love most in this world." Tear started to prick my eyes. I dug my nails into my palm as I blinked them away.

"I broke your trust. You gave me the benefit of the doubt and I messed up." I felt myself tremble as I told Athena my wish. "Take your anger out on me. I know you have a vendetta against my father. I know it would bring you joy to see me dead. Do it. Kill me. A life for a life. Go ahead." I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her to smite me down.

I didn't need to open my eyes to see their expressions. Shock, fear, confusion. I felt time stop and the world around me freeze. Everyone held their breath waiting for Athena to make a choice. The tension in the room was palpable. Anxiety rolled off me like waves in the ocean. No one dared to move a muscle. They couldn't believe what was in front of them. A boy waiting to die. After what felt like hours, Athena finally spoke.

"Jason Grace," Athena said in a deathly calm manner, snapping everyone out of their trance. Shocked, I opened my eyes and looked at Jason who tripped over his own feet before kneeling in front of Zeus - no, Jupiter. Their white chitons had turned into purple togas. I was about to protest when Minerva glared at me. The look so murderous, harsh, and fierce that the words got stuck in my throat.

"You made Rome proud. I see the apple does not fall far from the tree. You did good, brought honor to my name. For that, I shall reward you." Jupiter beamed down at Jason. Jason clearly didn't expect that because he began stuttering and fumbling over his words.

"I-I, w-w-we, um...Thank you." Jupiter looked annoyed, as if Jason was wasting his time.

"Your wish?" He raised an eyebrow at Jason. Jason was biting his lip and scuffing his toes against the marble floor. He looked nervous, as if he was afraid to ask. His turned his head and looked at our group, well mainly Piper and Leo, mostly Piper. After several moments, he finally made a decision. His straitened his posture and held his head high, looking every bit like the Praetor he was born to be.

"I want the mist separating the Romans and Greeks gone. After thousands of years, I want to set aside our differences and coexist as one people, demigods."

"It's not that easy." Jupiter told Jason as if he was talking to a child.

"I thought this war made it clear that in order to succeed, it takes both Rome and Greece. Do you honestly expect us to go back to our lives as if nothing happened? Each camp has something the other doesn't, they are parts of a whole. Isn't that why Percy and I got exchanged?" Jason spoke so passionately, I wanted to stand up and clap.

The gods all looked at each other. Some nodded, others shook their heads. Juno was the first to speak.

"I made the right decision, choosing you as my champion." Juno looked proud, happy even. "The decision is Lupa's and Chiron's. After all, they will be the ones to take care of everyone. The senate may be reluctant at first, but the Praetors will persuade them, right Jason and Reyna?" Juno made a point to stare at them both until she got an answer.

Reyna nodded furiously, not wanting to be on Juno's bad side. Jason chuckled nervously and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Actually, Frank's the new Praetor." The gods looked down to Frank who was blushing and smiling awkwardly. Jason quickly stood up, bowed, and returned to Piper's side.

"Frank Zhang," Mars shouted. Frank cautiously approached him and knelt.

"Who would have thought, you, Praetor. I'm impressed. It's about time that a child of Mars lead New Rome." Mars gave a shit eating grin to Jupiter who scowled in response.

"I know what you want." Mars snapped his fingers and a pouch appeared. It was made of a silver material and looked tiny in Mars's hand. Frank stared wide eyed at the pouch before freaking out. He started searching his pockets and patting down his coat only to be empty handed each time.

"How did you know?" Mars just rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm a god," He said a tone that basically meant '_duh'._ He closed his fist around the pouch and started mumbling words. Fire engulfed his hand, burning the material. When he opened his hand, ash and splinters of wood rained down.

Frank started choking. His hands clawed at his throat as a strangled cry came out. His body started convulsing, unable to kneel, he collapsed to the ground twitching and spazzing. Everyone including me starting running to him. Nico and Jason checked his pulse while the rest of us inspected his body for damage. Hazel cradled his head in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hazel screamed. Her golden eyes glared at Mars.

"Relax. The pain will ease. I did not shorten his life span, I took away the thing that could." Right on cue, Frank stopped convulsing. His chest heaved up and down as he rested his head on Hazel's lap. He looked exhausted and pale, but he was alive.

"Hazel Levesque," Pluto beckoned. Hazel was reluctant to leave Frank. He gave her a curt nod and squeezed her hand. Slowly, she lifted his head and stood up. She quickly bowed and knelt in front of Pluto. She didn't give him a chance to speak before she made her request.

"I want the curse on my gems to be lifted." Hazel demanded.

"I turned a blind eye when Death was freed. You deserved another chance and I gave it to you. Use this gift wisely." Pluto raised his hands in the air and gems started to sprout from the ground. They floated into the air and formed a ring above us. Round and round they spun, creating a kaleidoscope of color. It was, dare I say, beautiful. The colors swirled around the thrones room, illuminating the white marble and statues. The faster the gems spun, the more of a blur it became. Suddenly, the halo of gems stopped. In a blink of an eye they all exploded into sparkles. Everyone was in awe as they saw the air shimmer and shine. No one knew the God of the Underworld could create something so..._light_. **  
><strong>

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," said Mars. Reyna bowed to the gods and knelt in front of him. She looked skeptical seeing as how Mars wasn't her godly parent.

"Bellona is the Goddess of War and my twin sister, so I'm the next best thing," Mars grinned to himself, satisfied with his answer. Could he get anymore cocky?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'LL FINISH THIS LATER. I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE SO YOU GUYS WOULD KNOW I WAS ALIVE. ANYWHORE, PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
